


Passion Fruit

by r3r3r3r3



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Aftercare, Brother/Sister Incest, Drugged Sex, F/M, Impregnation, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3r3r3r3/pseuds/r3r3r3r3
Summary: Commander Anna has sent Alfonse and Sharena on a short, two day beach vacation as thanks for all they do. However, she's sent them along with a mysterious cooler full of strange items she called "Mission Critical." What sort of items could be mission critical to a beach vacation?
Relationships: Alfonse & Sharon | Sharena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Passion Fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_name_NYX_was_taken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_name_NYX_was_taken/gifts).



> Sharena's costume reference: https://www.deviantart.com/zelc-face/art/Summer-Sharena-800063638

“Big BROOOOOOOOOOOOtheRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!” shouted a certain easily excitable princess. She was standing on one of the many non-descript tropical paradises that the thousands of out realm gates that dotted the Askr landscape. She was wearing a pair of matching white, gold, and brown bikini top and bottom that made little effort to cover any part of her body other than the essentials. The white cups that held up her breasts were divided across the middle by white frills, with the top part being brown and guided in patterns reminiscent of the crest of her homeland of Askr which itself dipped from the valley of her breasts. Hanging off the pin that valiantly tried to contain her generous breasts.

The bikini was a bit thicker than a thong. Having alternating white and brown colors wrapped around her healthy thighs with gold patterns matching those on her bosom on the same brown parts. It was tied on each side of her hips by brown string in knots loose enough to only barely qualify as such, white frills that also matched those across her breasts draped down from the cloth that covered her chastity and rear.

“Hurry up!” she shouted again. “The water’s gonna get cold by the time you get down here!”

“That’s physically impossible, Sharena!” her brother shouted back.

“It won’t be if you don’t hurry your butt up, Alfonse!”

“I’m not even- You know, I could carry this cooler faster if you would come back here and help me!” Alfonse, Prince of Askr, was wearing a similarly styled pair of swim trunks and light robe to the bikini his sister wore, though reversed. His brown and gold accents were on the end of pant legs and along the bottom of his sun bathing cloak. He was also sweating already as he was left carrying a massive and heavy white crate his Commander, Anna, had called a cooler and said would be vital to their much needed vacation. It wouldn’t even be for a full two days. Their duties as generals in the Order of Heroes permitted them only a quick weekend trip. Leave for the beach in the morning, and be back in Askr before the sun fell there.

‘So what on Earth did the Commander fill this thing with?’ thought Alfonse as he struggled to get their two days’ worth of “Mission Critical” supplies down the uneven path to the beach. Whatever was in the cooler was too heavy for him to pick and carry in his arms, so he was forced to drag it behind him by one of the handles it had on each side, and the damn thing kept getting stuck on the loose and ill-maintained planks of wood that lined the path.

“Fine, if it will hurry you up!” said the quickly approaching Sharena. She skipped around him to the other side of the cooler and bent to grip the other handle. “Honestly, you need more strength training if you can’t lift a meas-,“ she then tried to lift it. “HNGH!?” she managed to get it an inch off the ground before dropping it immediately.” Gah! The heck is in this thing!? Bricks?!” she questioned as she rotated her arm to make sure it wasn’t dislocated.

“Commander Anna didn’t say. Only that it was ‘Mission Critical,’ and to not open it till we were actually on the beach.”

“What the hey,” she tried to lift the cooler with both hands this time. “Could be,” to no avail. “Mission critical on a vacation,” and again this time with Alfonse holding his half up with both arms. “And weigh more *GHK* than Valbar- hoo boy- and Tiki… combined?!” she shouted as she finally got the cooler up high enough to stand straight again.

“Gogogogo!” she ordered as the two ran as fast as they could to get the cooler to the sand before they lost their grip and/or arms popped out of their sockets. The royal siblings hoofed it to the white sands as fast as they could, praying to whatever God was listening (though they both knew enough to know they never were) that they didn’t trip.

“NOW!” Alfonse shouted as they made it to a point some feet from the high tide mark; where the sand dipped like a sheer cliff face. “THERE!” the prince declared. “ON THE BEACH!” he threw is hands up. In both victory and defeat. Then doubled over like his sister on the opposite side of the cooler and started panting as well.

“*gasp* Another victory, *pant* for Team Askr- *wheeze*” she declared with a fist pump that through off her center of gravity, causing her to fall face into the sand. “Victory!” her scream muffled by the sand.

“*gasp* Hey, Sharena?” Alfonse questioned his sister, not really caring that she was doing her best to become one with the Earth Mother Mila at the moment. “What did you mean by this thing was ‘as heavy as Valbar and Tiki combined?’ How do you know how much Tiki weighs?”

“HUGS!” she screamed into the earth.

“Oh, you tried to lift her? *pant* That makes sense,” Alfonse admitted. He steadied himself with one hand on one knee while the other put two fingers to his neck to check his pulse. A beat later he asked, “Wait, which Tiki?”

“Never mind that!” Sharena declared as she bolted up to her feet.

“GAH!”

“Let’s open this damn thing up now and see what was so damn heavy!” she slammed her hands down onto the container’s lid and tried to pry the lid off, but was surprised to see the lid pop off from one side, the side facing land, and the other side stay firmly attached to the container. “Gah!”

They both looked into the box to see it was topped with the usual beach essentials. Towels, hats, a collapsible parasol, and a bottle of a wonderful substance called “sunscreen” that recent Order additions Tsubasa and Itsuki brought from their world that kept the sun from burning the majority fair skinned members of the Order. The usual suspects, but none of it could have been heavy enough to way them down so much earlier. The siblings merely turned to each other with raised eyebrows.

They got to work unpacking the cooler. Alfonse laid out the towels while Sharena set up the parasol in her wide brimmed straw hat, putting the sunscreen in the sand for later. The next things they found in the trunk were, weapons? The elder Tiki’s Melon Crusher and Prince Xander’s Lilith Floatie. Deflated, of course While axes had long been the domain of their commander, and the duo weren’t exactly slacking in their own mastery of the weapon it was still perplexing why she had chosen to leave them those two weapons. Or why they needed weapons at all.

“Thematically appropriate?” Sharena shrugged, when Alfonse looked over to her with a questioning gaze.

“But why would we need weapons on the beach at all?” Alfonse responded with a quizzical look.

“Oh, come on, Alfonse,” Sharena gestured, pulling out the weapons. “This is a floatie,” holding up Lilith’s deflated doppelganger. “And this is a watermelon with a stick in it that doesn’t rot because dragon magic, I guess,” she gestured to the self-same magical melon. “They aren’t exactly DEADLY weapons. Maybe the Commander just wanted us to have some toys to play with on vacation,” she glanced back down at the cooler. “Like this bucket!” She pulled out a small, neon green pale and shovel. “Maybe I’ll try to make my own sandy version of Castle Askr.”

“Still,” said the Prince as he started rummaging through the cooler again. “How many beach toys did she shove in this thing? It weighs a ton!”

“That’s six Faes,” Sharena responded.

“Was it really just- Ah HA!” Alfonse proclaimed as he grabbed something hard and dense on the bottom.

“Oh, what’d you find?” asked Sharena as she closely hovered over her brothers’ shoulder. Pushing her barely restrained boobs into his grabbing arm close.

He blushed when he noticed the contact. “GAH!” The sudden burst of shame giving him the jolt he needed to quickly yank the object out from the bottom of the cooler. Out from underneath all the beach toys and etcetera. “Sharena! What did I tell you about personal boundaries?”

“To ignore them entirely and get as close to people as possible so they can see how much I love them?”

“No, I told you to respect MY personal boundaries.” Alfonse loved his sister with all his heart. He really did, but she just had these ways of digging directly under his skin sometimes. How many times did he have to tell her he didn’t want her smooth, warm skin rubbing up against his? Or his nose buried in her hair, forced to drink the strawberry scent of her shampoo mixed in with her own natural scent from her dripping sweat. Or that he hated the weight of her over inflated chest on his or his back when she would tackle him for a surprise hug? It was so annoying. “It makes me claustrophobic,” he explained in brief.

“What does me getting close to you have to do with your fear of Santa?”

“THAT’S NOT WHA- What is this thing anyway?!” He finally looked at the object he was holding, and it was a fruit. At least. He thought it was a fruit. It kind of looked like a trait fruit, except the colors were all wrong. Most of the fruit an almost ethereal purple, while the ripening bottom that was normally yellow was pale green with a large nub protruding from it. Alfonse could almost say it looked like a nipple. The leaf was red, but not a natural fall red. A striking, almost blood red. And of course, it had quite a bit of heft to it that Alfonse demonstrated moving it up and down.

“Oh! I know what that is!” Sharena proclaimed, reaching in to pull out another from the bottom. “Ah ha! Princess Eir told me about these. They’re called Passion Fruit,” she held her fruit aloft letting the sun shine down on it.

“Uh, Sharena,” Alfonse started. “This isn’t a passion fruit. Passion fruit are smaller, rounder, and don’t have red leaves and green bottoms.”

“Au contraire, dear brother of mine,” she leaned over with a satisfied smirk. “You are thinking of the passion fruit or the realm of living. THESE are Passion Fruit of Hel! Hear how I say both words with a capital letter like a proper noun? Completely different.”

“You mean these are from the realm of the dead?!” Alfonse looked at his with trepidation. “Are these things even safe to eat?”

“Positive! King Dimitri eats them all the time with Tailtiu, and afterwards they’re positively beaming!”

“’King Dimitri?’ You mean the older one with the missing eye that’s full of self-hatred and doubt?“

“The very same!”

“He SMILES after eating these things?

“Well it’s not that he’s all smiles. More that there’s less brooding and homicidal intent in the air around him. At least until he sees Edelgard again.”

“Wow. That is impressive. These fruit that?”

“YEP! Princess Eir swears by them. Though they do seem to have this weird side effect on girls.”

“How so?”

“Well, it’s kinda hard to explain,” Sharena folded her arms under her breasts. Swelling her cleavage even further as she searched her mind for the right words. Alfonse made a concentrated effort to keep his attention on her face as she made that cute face where she sucked her cheeks in and scrunched her eyes whenever she was deep in thought. “Tailtiu seems to have this very bad limp for a couple days after she eats them.”

“A limp?”

“Yeah,” she removed her arms and let her heavy breasts fall again. “She’s a bit bow legged and can’t really bend her knees too good.”

“Odd. Muscle cramps?”

Sharena merely shrugged in response.

“Hm. And what about males? Any side effects there?”

“None that I can really notice in Dimitri. I mean, I’ve noticed his eyes drifting and his hands shaking a bit after talking to him once after he had some, but that may have just been, you know, Dimitri,” she pointed to her right eye for emphasis.

“Yeah probably,” Alfonse admitted as he turned back to the cooler. “Still, there’s the question of just how many of these damn things Commander Anna put in here!” He held up the one he had to Sharena for emphasis. He knelt down, putting the one he had on the ground next to him, and started rummaging again, pulling out everything that wasn’t a Passion Fruit, which ended up just being some fire make supplies, a stew pot, and some cured meats. The rest of the cooler was full of nothing but Passion Fruits; about 55% capacity.

“By the various Gods of Legend that Kirian owes money too! There’s dozens of these things in here!” Alfonse gasped. “Commander Anna expects us to eat all these in two days?!”

“Maybe she really wanted to make sure we had a good time on our vacation? Princess Eir swears these babies bring about the greatest joy in all the nine realms.”

“Great,” Alfonse through his hands up. “I almost threw my back out because the Commander wants me to spend my first two days off in I don’t know how long higher than Oliver’s opinion of himself.”

“The man has a tome that summons himself but with wings, Alfonse.” Sharena pointed out. “We’d be dead before we got there.”

“Yeah, probably,” he looked at the one he had taken out and examined it further, twisting it around trying to answer the question “how exactly do we eat these things anyway? The rinds are harder than bricks.”

“If I remember correctly,” Sharena knelt down next to her brother. This time making sure not to get so close that her curvy frame came into contact with his broad, battle hardened muscles. “You’re supposed to turn it over.”

Alfonse did as instructed. Now the green part was facing up towards him and the sky.

“And then you twist this little nub here,” she pointed to the green nipple and her brother did as directed. “Aaaannd, POP!”

The Hel fruit released the budding nipple and the green flesh peeled away to reveal the pulpy juice inside.

“You drink it!” Sharena cheered. She reached for her own fruit again and repeated the actions she instructed her brother to do. “Cheers! To vacation!” she held her fruit out.

Alfonse shrugged and obliged. “To vacation.” They toasted their fruits and each took their first sip. Well, Alfonse took a sip. Sharena was chugging hers down, trying to drain the fruit in one gulp.

“Woah, Sharena! Don’t you think you should take it slow?” Alfonse urged, trying to take the drink away from her. She just dipped her head back more so he whiffed the grab.

“*gulp* gulp* PAH!” she spat as she finished her drink. “Why? We got tons of these things we’ve got to get through by tomorrow. Unless you wanna lug them all back to Askr again?” she cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh, heavens no, but for your first one shouldn’t you, you know, taste it?”

“Tastes like grape juice and chocolate pudding!” she jumped on her feet and proudly stood in an X-stance. Her fists to the sky ready to challenge the Gods. “Wooooooo! I’m hyper now!”

“I can tell,” Alfonse winced as he poked in his ear to help the ringing in them.

“I’mma gonna go play in the ocean! Let’s go, Lilith!” she announced. Grabbing the deflated life raft/ax off the sand, picking out another fruit, and running towards the ocean.

“There’s no air in that!” Alfonse shouted towards her.

There was a quick period of silence as Alfonse watched her put the massive flotation device to her mouth and quickly fill it with air. While sprinting. “NOW THERE IS!” she shouted back.

Alfonse fell back and sat on the beach towel under the parasol and looked at his fruit. He picked it up and looked at it quizzically. “The Hel is in these things?

…

Meanwhile, at the Order of Heroes.

“Commander Anna,” the solider, Donnel of Ylisse reported.

The wise and calculating commander/accountant/marketing director looked up from her desk, where she was pouring over some designs with the artistically minded Kageor of Hoshido. “Yes, Donnel?”

“The prince and princess have successfully arrived at their destination, Commander” the farm hand announced.

“Excellent. And their cargo?”

“Intact and all accounted for as well, Commander.”

“Fantastic! All according to plan!” she raised her hand towards her ninja associate. Kagero was a bit confused at first, then remembered and reciprocated her commanding officer’s high-five.

“Ifin I could beg your pardon, Miss Commander, ma’am,” Donnell meekly asked. Pot in hand. “What exactly is your ‘plan’ here? I thought this was just supposed to be a short break as thanks to the Prince and Princess for all the work they do around here. And what on earth was in the box you made them take? That thing weighed more Mr. Fredrick’s horse. With Fredrick still on it!”

“Oh, Donnell. Sweet, simple, Donnel” Anna cooed. “But a smart business woman knows to always look for ways to profit off her expenses.”

“Come again?” asked Donnell.

“She wants Sharena to get pregnant so we have a marketable baby mascot around,” Kagero explained.

“Wha?”

“Well way to take the wind out of sails, Kagero!” said Anna.

“Back up again, why does the Commander want the Princess to be pregnant? And from her own brother?! I’m from the sticks, and I know you royal types got your thing about ‘bloodlines’ and what have you, but seriously?!”

“Not like there’s anyone else around here that can do it,” Kagero injected.

“Kagero, hush. Donnell, you’re an outsider at the end of the day, so you may not fully realize this, but Askr has a serious population problem. In that, we’re losing bodies faster than we can make ‘em.”

“But we come back ifin we die. I’ve had my head separated from my body and woken up back here without any issue.”

“That’s because we are summoned, Donnell,” Kagero explained. “We technically aren’t even here, but rather we are more so phantoms summoned by Kiran.”

“Huh?” was Donnell’s response.

“None of you can knock up Sharena cause your dicks aren’t real!” Anna proclaimed.

“My-my-my Ding-Dongs a lie! But then how do me and Miss Hilda, and the Erikas, and Owlen-“

“Just because cannons fire blanks, doesn’t mean they can’t shoot,” Kagero elaborated.

“Also, holy shit, you get around,” Anna added.

“Huh… So that explains why it has to be Alfonse, but why does Sharena need to have a baby at all?”

“Because of the constant WARS, Donnell,” Anna said.

“It’s not just us heroes on the front lines out there, Donnell,” Kagero explained. “While we’re out on remote missions to lands of made of fire, the land of the dead, or stuck in a realm of dreams.”

“We did what now?” Anna asked.

“I’ll explain later. Donnell,” the ninja leaned her hands on the table. “All you need to know is that the constant wars are killing people faster than new ones are being made. So Commander Anna her had to come with a way to get what people we do still have to make more people faster.”

“And nothing gets people hornier than celebrity peer pressure! When the people see that the royal family has welcomed a brand new bouncing baby something into the world, they’ll be getting it on like Donkey Kong faster than you can say that weird phrase I said just now that Kiran taught me.”

“Huh. Okay, I think I get it. So the cooler was full of those fruits King Dimitri and Lady Tailtiu use for their ‘support therapy.’”

“Indeed it was!” Anna exclaimed.

“And Miss Kagero is here because?”

“Plan B,” Kagero answered.

“Incest babies are historically ugly as hell, so Kagero’s drawing up some posters for a prettier one to spread around instead if we get a dud!”

“Ah. Welp, I hope their having fun at least. I guess.”

…

Alfonse was not having fun at all. Even under the parasol and with his robe removed he was blazingly hot. Most of him wasn’t even in the sun and yet his body was boiling. He felt like he was melting from the inside. He kept drinking more and more of the Passion Fruit, but that only seemed to make things worse. He figured that it must be some sort of reaction to the products of Hel. What he couldn’t figure out was why he had a massive erection that refused to go down. He was lucky that Anna had packed multiple bottles of sunscreen because he had already gone through the entire bottle using it as lube to try and jerk himself off to make it go down. The white sands where now splattered with his coconut milk, but no matter how many times he brought himself to release he would be still be hard. It actually felt like it was getting harder and bigger with each release.

“This is madness,” Alfonse said to himself as he started another jerking session. “I don’t know how long I’ve been at this, but this damn thing refuses to go down! I’ve got to get of this before- Sharena!” Alfonse just realized. He didn’t know how long he had been trying to get his rocks off, but he just noticed that he hadn’t seen his sister since she ran off with the Lilith floaty.

He peaked his head out from under the parasol and looked for the position of the sun. The beach faced the west, so when they arrived early in the morning it had been behind them as they arrived. Now it was well past noon with the sun looking like it was only an hour from dipping below the sunset. Alfonse jumped up in a panic, stuffed his erect cock as best he could into his pants (which still left it standing proud past his sternum), and ran off towards the ocean.

“SHARENA!” he shouted as he sprinted down the beach. His mighty cock flapping against his toned abdominals. He ran the water’s length to the north following the natural motion of the waves. If something had happened to her she would have ended up in one of two places. The first was the waved carried her up and away to the far end of the beach, and the second he didn’t want to think about.

“SHAREEENA!” he screamed with all his might. Charging forward like a man on a mission. Until he saw it out of the corner of his eye. Out there bobbing up and down on the ocean was Lillith. Alfonse made a hard left into the water and dived in. He swam faster than any human ever had. Some of the beast units back home might have been able to outpace him even now, and they would probably have less problems getting around the waves that threatened to drag him under at a moment’s notice, but nothing was going to stop Alfonse from saving his sister.

He reached the floaty and grabbed a fin. He couldn’t see his sister on it, but his mind just assumed she was on the other side. Hoping that she was clutching onto it.

He began the swim back to shore, and upon freeing himself from the waves noticed the flotation device had no other occupant. “SHIT!” he cursed. Throwing the floaty up onto the beach proper he resumed his sprint down the beach. “SHARENA!” he shouted again. Not noticing that the waves had taken his loose swim trunks from him and he was now running completely naked. His turgit cock pointing forward like an arrow showing the way to his destiny.

“SHAREEEEENAAAAA!” he stopped to scream at the heavens.

“Big… brother…” came a shallow voice. It was distant and weak, but to Alfonse it was as loud as an explosion. She was just a few yards away, and with some more quick sprints made his way to her side. She was collapsed on the ground. Face down into the sand. Alfonse fell to his knees, rolled her over, and not minding his still painfully erect cock was laying across her mid-section held her to his chest.

“Sharena! Sharena! Speak to me!” he pleaded.

“So…. Cold,” she gasped out. True to her word she felt like an ice cube in his arms, and she was only getting colder.

“Hold on, Sharena,” he said as he picked her up. Cradling her in his arms. “I’ll get you back to the cooler. We’ll start a fire and get you all warmed up and ready to explore the some more again tomorrow. You like the sound of that?”

“I just want…” she mumbled, her grasp on consciousness fading fast. “…you,” was the last thing she said before slipping out of the waking world.

“Hold on Sharena!” Alfonse sprinted back to the towels and parasol as fast his legs would carry him. He made sure to hold Sharena’s face as close to his chest as possible. If he had all this extra heat, he might as well share it with his sister. Who he loved more than anyone in the world.

Making it back to their crude base camp, Alfonse put Sharena on the towel that was most in the sun. He then got to work assembling the tools and materials Anna had backed them to make a bonfire. With how early it was, the sun still shining bright in the sky, there was no way the fire would last till morning.

But neither would Sharena if she didn’t get some heat this instant.

He wrapped her up in his discarded robe, and the other towels for good measure, and quickly built the bon fire pit. One speed read of “Arcfire for Dummies” later, Alfonse had the fire going. “There!” he declared. Turning around, he knelt to grab the edges of the towel his sister was wrapped up on. “Let’s get you as close as safely possible, Sharena. We’ll get you warmed up in no time.”

She merely murmured in her sleep as a response.

“There we go. Nice and- where did my shorts go!” Alfonse finally noticed. With his sister accounted for and safe he was finally able to avert his attention elsewhere. He looked out at the ocean. “They have gotten yanked off by the waves…” he then looked down at his erect cock again. “And you’re still there.”

The princess began to stir in her sleep. “Al…” she moaned.

His lack of pants would have to wait. “Sharena. I’m here,” he said kneeling back down. “Don’t worry. Big brother’s got you. I’ll make you feel good. It’s alright now.” He placed his hand on her head and began running his hand through her hair. Assuring her she was safe now.

She smiled in her stupor, but quickly shivered again. She was still freezing.

“Sharena…” he frowned. “There’s gotta be a quicker- THE FRUIT!” The Passion Fruit had him burning up earlier. Surely his flesh and blood sister would have a similar reaction. It’ll make her feel more chipper, at least. He grabbed a fruit out of the cooler, popped it open, and propped up Sharena’s head. “Here. This’ll warm you up. Hopefully.”

“Mmmm…” she murmured again, her head turning away slightly.

“Come on,” Alfonse insisted. “You gotta drink up- oh! It’s cause I’m blocking the fire, isn’t it?” He gently placed her head back down on the ground and stepped over her. What he didn’t notice was her half lidded eyes following the head of his cock as it cast a shadow over her. Alfonse knelt down on the other side of her and lifted her up again.

“There. That’s better. Now then,” he put the fruit to her mouth again, and she lazily drank the liquid. She grimaced very quickly though and began shivering even harder. “Oh no,” Alfonse gasped. “Drink some more. It’ll warm you up.”

“Mm-mmm!” she shut her mouth in a frown and turned her head away.

“Come on, Sharena. What’s wrong? You chugged two of these things earlier. Maybe you’re going through with drawl? Is that what these things do? Gah!” A quick pulse surged through his body. The adrenaline of trying to find his beloved sister had finally worn off and he remembered just how painfully erect he was. His penis was aching for release. Throbbing with powerful desire, but there were no women around from miles. None except-

“Big brother…” Sharena moaned. Alfonse looked down from thinking to see Sharena shuffling the towels and his robe off of her.

“Sharena! What are you-?” his questioning stopped as she weakly lifted her stained panties up in front of his face. Untied at the sides. The powerful musk of her desire overpowering the salt of the ocean.

“I want, ng, Big Brother’s juice,” she put her panties down and used her other hand to spread her pussy open. “To warm me up.”

Alfonse dropped the fruit onto the ground its juices sloshing out onto the sand. The sweet scent of his sister’s arousal tipping his heat over the edge of rationality and into the ocean of lust. He ambled over his sister’s body, his last consideration being to put her head down gently. His left hand grabbed her supple hip, while his right grabbed his massive member and aimed it at her entrance. His tip teasing her pussy lips. The last shred of his sanity fought back one last time.

“Are you sure about this?”

Sharena’s response was to put all of her remaining energy into kicking her legs up, wrapping them around his hips, and constricting them quick enough to shove him balls deep into her in one thrust.

“ALFONSSSSSE!” she hissed.

“UGH! Sha-sharena,” he shuddered. Her pussy was a vice grip that held him in place with the cumulation of all her wants and desires. She loved her big brother more than anything in the world, and she was putting all of her power into keeping him right where she wanted him. Where she needed him. It was a strange sensation for Alfonse. Not the least of which was because the inside of her coiling vagina was as cold as ice.

As cold as death itself.

A fire was lit in Alfonse’s eyes. In the pit of his soul, and in his now swelling testicles. He need to make his sister feel the heat of all the passion and love he had inside him, and put it inside her. He needed to mark her so she knew she was always safe around her. That she belongs with him and him alone. That this was her destiny. To be full of his fire.

To be the mother of his child.

“SHARENAAAAAAAAA!” with a bellowing roar he clawed into the sides of her hips and began pistoning away at her cervix like a battering ram.

“A-a-a-a-a-al-f-fonse…” she moaned as she was drilled into the sand. Her hands clawed up his arms and dug into his back. She pulled him down on top of her and pressed him into her fertile body with her arms and legs. She needed to hold him as close as possible so she could absorb all his heat and love.

He pushed his face into hers and invaded her mouth with his tounge at force equal to his powerful cock invading her icy snatch. Her air was colder than a blizzard’s wind, but he overpowered that storm with his fiery lust pushing into her.

His arms moved up from her locked hips to the sides of her chest. He dug into her pillowy breasts like a starved animal. Pawing and kneading them every which way, but there was an annoying obstruction in his way keeping him from getting at the real prizes. So he broke the kiss and growled at her. She whimpered at having lost the heat of his mouth, but acquiesced as she gave into his silent demand for her to release her grip on his back. With room to really maneuver his hands between them now he lifted himself back up and grabbed her bikini top on both sides. Without slowing his rapid thrusting into her quivering womb he lifted the top up her arms and over her body. Allowing her heavy tits to flop free.

He may have been a lust driven animal at the moment, but he was still a caring older brother who didn’t want to ruin his baby sisters clothes.

He beheld her breasts as if they were a blessing from the Gods above. The flopped up and down with each deep drive into her core, and the first thing his mind thought of upon seeing them was that they need to be bigger. He wanted to see her breasts swell and nipples engorged to the size of faucets with life giving milk for their beautiful baby. And if daddy happened to get a taste every now and then, what would be the harm?

Driven by thoughts of thirst quenching milk Alfonse curved his back so he could angle his mouth, and use his left hand to grab and pull her right nipple into his mouth so he could give it a good bite and suck on it.

“AIEEE!” was his lover’s only response.

His other hand went to her right nipple and began twisting and pulling it in time with the suction of his lips and his playful bites of her nipple. As the one closest to her biologically he instinctually understood every little button her body hid from the outside world. To everyone else in Askr and the Order of Heroes she was sweet, playful, innocent Sharena, but Alfonse understood her better than that. He knew what kind of perverted, lust-filled sex machine she really was. Her body was a tool that only he could really know how to operate for he knew her body better than she did, and the purpose of this tool was to take his seed and give birth to his child.

“Bi-big brother,” she purred between his twin assault on her sensitive nipples and aching core. “Al-alfonse,” she moaned in need. She needed to see the look in eyes for what she wanted to say next. She reached her hands up to his head, and held onto his cheeks until he got the hint and looked up into her eyes.

“I love you,” she said, perhaps knowingly setting off the last trigger inside Alfonse. “Ughhh?” she moaned as she felt him grow even further inside her.

“Sharena! I’m-“ His penis pulsing and throbbing as it readied to fire his load. He felt him on the edge. About to release all the scions of Askr into her fertile womb and drown her eggs in her love. He would mark her as his forever, and he would be hers.

She tightened legs and shove his face down into the crook of her neck, locking him in place and putting her mouth right next to his ear. “Please give me all the love you have,” she whispered.

And like an exploding damn, Alfonse’s Hel enhanced cock began to fire a storm of cum into the deepest pits of his sister “ILOVEYOU,” he growled as he bit into her shoulder.

“AIEEE!” The combination of pain and ultimate pleasure collided within Sharena’s body. The first salvo fired with such pressure that it broke through her cervix and began flooding her womb instantly. She could feel blood trickle down her shoulder has he pierced her skin. Inside and out she was marked as her brother’s property. It felt only fair that she return the favor.

“Oh, Alfonse?” she cooed, having come down from her orgasm first, though she found no less pleasure at the feeling of his dick continuing to pulse inside her. Continuing to fill her with his love and offspring. He couldn’t pay attention to the rest of the world around him though as he at last had his sweet release. So Sharena, with trademark adorable/mischievous smile moved her head up slightly to align her mouth with her brother’s shoulder and-

“AH!” he shrieked as she tore through his own flesh. He bolted up right at the pain and stood stalk straight up, though his penis was still buried deep inside her.

She couldn’t help but give a mischievous giggle as she beheld the shocked look on her brother’s face. “He he. Sorry, brother dear. I couldn’t help it. One good turn deserves another after all? Huh?” Her sudden chipper demeanor quickly vanished again as she noticed the blank stare on her brother’s face. More than that she could feel that he had stopped cumming, and yet her walls were still spread wide by his royal fuck pillar. He wasn’t softening at all.

He was getting bigger.

“A-Alfonse?” she fearfully asked. Then she looked down at her own stomach and saw it. His cock had already spread her wide; molded her insides to a lock that the only the key in his pants would ever fit. She could see the bump of his penis on her abdomen as her breasts rose to block her view and fell with each trepidations breath. Each time they fell, the bump grew larger.

“A-ALFONSE!” she screamed as his expanding tool knocked on then broke down the barrier to her inner sanctum. Yet it kept growing larger, angrier. She could feel her organs re-arranging slightly to adjust his mass. She didn’t know what scared her more: the shear size of the instrument that was inside her, or the fact that it was turning her on so much she had to arch her back and could hear pussy juice somehow still leaking through at such force.

His cock stopped growing before it became anything too monstrous, but Sharena could still feel that he was stretching her to her absolute limits. His strong arms dipped below her back and lifted her up so that her face stared directly into his dark, foreboding eyes.

“Round two,” he declared.

Before Sharena could even question what he meant, he had lifted her right leg up to be parallel with her chest, spun her around counter-clockwise with his dick still inside her, and pushed her to the ground. Her face was in the sand again, but he lifted her ass up in the air. With a wet sound he pulled his cock back just enough to pop out of her overstuffed womb and then drilled his cock back into her. Pounding her to her very core.

It was all Sharena could do put grip onto the towel beneath and scream “BIG BROTHER!” as her beloved sibling ravaged her core and broke her in on her cock like the horny bitch she was. He through his full weight behind every hard thrust, pushing and pulling her womb with each thrust. Less having sex with her than using her to jerk himself off. And it turned her on immensely. She bit the towel to keep from screaming each time his crown hit home at the back of her womb.

Alfonse eventually through much power into one thrust that it cause her knees to give way and him to fall flat on top of her. The force of gravity causing his cock to reach past her natural breaking point and spear her womb wall into her small intestine. “AAAAH!” she screamed, but Alfonse just fucking her in her prone state. He legs spread eagle to both sides as his crotch hammered her ass cheeks with each thrust deep into her birthing catacombs.

He laid his head down next to her and whispered in her ear, “you like this don’t you? The feeling of complete submission?” he hissed into her ear as she cried and moaned between clenched teeth and a clenched tighter pussy. “You can’t survive anywhere without me, can you? Not on the battlefield, not on vacation, not even in your own dreams. You always need our big brother to bail you out.”

She let the towel slip out of her teeth and fall. “Yes, yes, yes!” she half screamed half moaned. “I need you Alfonse. I’ve always needed you and I’ll always need you,” she was close to crying now. Her body overwhelmed by the shear amount of pleasure, and the catharsis of bearing her soul finally to the man she had always loved above anyone else.

“PLEASE, ALFONSE!” she begged. “Never leave me! Never stop loving me! Never stop fucking me!”

“AS! YOU! WISH!” he declared with three powerful thrusts before fireing off the second wave of his swimmers directly into her womb and down her tubes. Drowning her eggs in his love for her and only her.

He collapsed on top of her. His penis still firing shot after shot of cum into her pussy, but finally, after nearly a full day of pain, his penis started to soften and revert to it’s normal size as it leasked out the last bits of his virile semen into her vaginal passage. They laid there, gasping with sharp breaths for some time, before Alfonse became aware enough of his surroundings again to realize that the sun had set while they were rutting, and the fire was already dieing down. ‘Way to cheap out, Anna,’ Alfonse thought to himself as saw the last embers of the fire die out. He was brought back to the present, to the realization of what he had just done, by the sweet sound of Sharena asking;

“Could stop crushing my ass now, please, big brother?”

“OH! Sorry, Sharena.” He pulled his cock out of her gapping snatch with a pop letting the exess cum drain out onto the beach towel. While that would normally be a pleasingly arousing site, he was more releaved to see that his little soilder had, at long last, become flacid once more and returned to it’s original size. “Ha,” he sighed in relief.

“Big brother?” he heard Sharena squeak out.

“Hm? What is it, Sharena?”

“I’m still cold,” she meekly whined. She had rolled over onto her back to present her belly and a full view of her snatch leaking his seed to him. Her arms also folded together in the valley of her breasts, framing them nicely. “Could you wrap me up again, please?” she begged.

He couldn’t help but smile at his adorable sister. “Of couse. Let me get the towels.”

“Don’t forget your robe!” she reached. “I like how it smells.”

He handed her his robe and shook out the other towels so he could lay them flat over them. “You like how it smells?” he asked.

“Of course,” she sighed. “It smells like the man I love.” She placed a hand over her overstuffed ovum. “And the father of my child.”

Most men would be mortified to hear a woman claim she was pregnant with their child out of wedlock, let alone their sister. Alfonse merely shook his head and chuckled. “Your that sure you’re pregant now?”

“Hey! You’re the one who dumped a carriage-laod of baby batter in me!” she playfully slapped her brother as he laid down next to her. Spooning her and drapping the towels over the both of them. “I’d be more concerned if all that DIDN’T knock me up.”

“That’s fair, I suppose,” he chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her mid-section. Dragging her close to him and making sure he his penis rested squarely between her ass-cheeks for maximum warmth dispersal. “Let’s get some rest, Sharena. We’ll talk about this more in the morning.”

“Oh, okay,” she playfully relented. Falling fully into her brothers arms and letting him rest his tired head on hers over the crook of her neck. She smiled at his sleeping face and laid her hand on his cheek to hold him even closer. “Hey. Alfonse?”

“What is it, Sharena?”

“I love you.” She turned her face to kiss him on the cheek, but he instead turned his face towards hers, eyes still closed, and kissed her square on the lips instead. “Eep!”

He pulled away and opened his eyes again, though halfway as he was still exhausted from a marathon fuck session that followed an actual marathon sprint to find her. “I love you, too,” he smiled at her.

Sharena smiled back, winking away a tear of shear happiness as she nestled her head down into the warm sand of the beach. Safe and sound in the arms of her man.

...

The Next Day…

Alfonse awoke, to the warm rays of the tropical sun shining down on his face. He tried to block it out with his hand, but it was a futile effort. When he opened his eyes he noticed that something was missing.

Sharena.

He was laying on the towel they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms on last night, sans the towels they used as blankets, and still sans the shorts he had lost to the ocean’s fury the day before. He quickly got up on his arms and looked around for her. “Sharena? Sharena!”

“No need to shout, lover boy,” he heard her say from behind him. She was moving the parasol over so it covered him up more completely. “I used up the last the sunscreen on myself, so I didn’t want you getting burned in your sleep.”

“Oh, he he,” he chuckeled in embarrassment. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Well that your up,” she said coming around. Still as naked as she was when they fell asleep last night and carring two very familiar objects. “It’s time for our liquid breakfest!”

Alfonse gulpped. “I don’t think we should be eating anymore of those things. They almost killed us.”

“Yeah, duh, cause we didn’t start fucking immediately after,” she through one to Alfonse.

“Wait… you KNEW what these things did? Then why’d you chug two then run off?”

“Cause I wanted to see how big your dick would get if I let you drink all the rest yourself. And luckily,” she suggestivly winked. “We’ve still got a cooler left, and 10 hours left in our vacation! So DRINK UP, Daddy. Cause momma’s cold again and she needs some warm loving!”

Alfonse chuckled as he popped open the first Passion Fruit and took a sip, his cock already starting to harden. “As you wish. My Queen.”

“Only the best for my King,” she smiled back.  
  



End file.
